CURSED LOVE
by hp lover Shilu
Summary: Trying something different...check it...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiii guys...i am with a new story...this time trying something different...a ff of friendship...love...trust...and duty...and something horrible..i have included almost all couples...but dareya and abhirika in lead...its a college students story...to know more peep in...

Chapter 1

She is sitting by the window of her room...staring at the sky...admiring the beauty of stars...her wavy long hairs coming on her face again and again...white face seems more white in moon light...remembering her parents...two drops of tears formed in her eyes...

her pov-mom dad dekho aaj maine aapka sapna pura kia...aap chahte the na main badi hoke iss college me padhu...aaj main yahan hoon...mujhe pata hai aplog mujhe dekh rahe ho...hai naa...aap bhi khoos ho naa...

her parents died at her early age...raised in her uncles house...but each moment spent to fulfill her parents dream...and seaching something she really doesnt know...

she looked back to her room...another bed also there...she remined warden's words..her room mate will be here by tomorrow morning...today night she is all alone...she had already her dinner...so she went straight to sleep...

its mid night...she is feeling restless...someone is calling her name...seems like so close...she struggled to move...but something started grabbing her...she is unable to move...slowly she unable to breath...she opened her eyes with a jerk...sat on her bed...breathing heavily...looked at the clock...its shows 2pm...

these dreams are not new to her...she doesnt know why...but she always dreaming like this...sometimes she also feels like this in waken state also...

she wiped out her face...and slept again...her deep sleep broke by the knock on the door...she slowly opened her eyes...again there a knock...she got up from bed...moved towords the door...a girl at the door...a sweet smile on her face...

girl2-hi...i am Purvi...you must be shreya...my room mate...

shre-yup...aaona...

both entered inside their room...purvi sattled her assets...

purvi-this gonna our home for the nxt four year...i am missing my family...

shreya didnt reply...silently remembered her parents...

purvi-baise tum aaj hi aise chup ho ki humesha...kyun ki main to bahat baatein karti hoon...

shre-(with a smile)are aisi koi baat nehi...mujhe bhi baaten karna pasand hai...

they started their chit-chat...soon became friends...

purvi-oye orientation program ka timing kya hai...

shre-10.30 perhaps...and welcome party by seniors in evening...

purvi-ok then...hum lunch ke baad preparation start karte hain...

shre-preparartion?

purvi-haan raat ko party ka...

then both laughed...shreya is really happy...to got her first friend...

they attended orientation program...interact with other friends...nikhil,divya,vineet,ishita...and pankaj...

its the night of welcome party...our both girls are almost ready...purvi in a purple dress and shreya in a black...looking stunning...

shre-yaar purvi...yeh seniors jo party de rahe hain usme ragging to nehi hogi naa...

purvi-pata nehi...dekhte hain...chalo barna late ho jaega...

they moved in the pary hall...met their other friends...they started their chitchats...their conversations interrupted by a voice...

voice-welcome juniors...

all turned to that side...a boy...blonde haired...surrounded by other four boys and girls...the leader of the gang came forward...

leader-hey you freshers...hum tum logon se kuchh interaction karna chahta hoon...ek ek karke mere saamne aao...pehla koun...

another guy from that group-oye rocky...chal bo ajaega...

rocky(the leader)-relax...abhi uske aneme time hai...so koun aaega...yes you...

he pointed at vineet...he came forword...

rocky-intro

vineet-my self vineet kumar...

rocky-hey dont you know how to greet your senior...

vineet-sor...sorry sir...

rocky-get lost...who's next...oh yaa...you black beauty...common...

he pointed at shreya...

she slowly came forward...

SOME OTHER PLACE:

a boy clutched his hands in anger...his friend who is talking in phone got confused...

friend-kya hua achanak tujhe...

boy-kuchh nehi...phone de...mujhe usse baat karni hai...

he gave the phone...

boy(on phone)-kahan ho tum...

the girl in phone-party hall ke bahar...tum logon ka wait kar rahi hoon...

boy-ander jao...uss rocky ne aapni ghatia harkat suru kardi hai...

girl-tumhe kaise...

boy-i mean kardi hogi...tum jaao ander hum pahonchte hain...

he cut the phone...

IN THE PARTY HALL:

rocky-wahh miss beautiful...kya lag rahi ho...kya naam hai...

shre-shre...shreya sir...

rocky-ok shreya darling...dance aata hai...

shre-no sir...

rocky-chalo main sikhata hoon...

while he is trying to hold her hands...she moved back...

shre-sorry sir mujhe nehi karni...

rocky-how dare you...seniors ke sath kaise behave karte hain tumhe pata nehi...tumhe to main.(interrupted by a voice)

voice-rocky

all looked at the direction...a girl with curly hairs...charming face...standing there hands crossed against her body...with her friend...

rocky-kya problm hain tarika...

tarika-hai nehi...tumhe hogi...agar tumne aapni yeh harkat band nehi ki to...juniors ko tang karna band karo...barna...

rocky-barna kya karlogi tum...

kajol(tarika's friend)-hum nehi...bo jarur kuchh karega...

rocky-achha...kahan hai bo...aaj sayad aaega hi nehi...(all his gangs laughed)

tarika-wahan dekho...

all looked at direction where tarika pointing...a boy with a strong body...accompanied with three other guys entered...

All the crowed got silent...rocky and his gang moved back...he came forward and stand in front of him...only stared him silently...

a guy from the friends of the handsome guy-to tum kya keh rahethe rocky...

rocky-are kuchh nehi rajat...kya main thoda mazak bhi nehi karsakta...

another guy-lag to nehi rahatha ke tum mazak kar rahe the...

rocky-are kaisi baat kar rahe ho sachin...main to yun hi bol rahatha...sry yaar...hum log aapna enjoy karte hain...program suru karna chahie na...late ho raha hai naa...

and he moved from there with his gang...

tarika to the third friend-abhijeet...program suru karna chahie...

abhi-haan haan...(putting his hand on the other guy's shoulder)chal daya...

he though an angry glance to shreya and went...it scared her...

they all moved from there...

purvi-yaar yeh daya ko dekhke in logon ka band kyun baj geya...

pankaj-suna hai ke bo college ki trusty ka beta hai... humesha chup...gussa nak pe... galat chiz dekhne se uske khilaf khada hota hai...pura college darneke sath izzat bhi karta hai...aur ladkion se dur bhagta hai...

A/N: This is all about first chapter...kaisa laga plzzz review...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanx for your appreciation guys...

Uniquesidra22 i will try dear...thanxx for suggestion...

Here comes your nxt chapter...

Chapter2

Abhijit came up stage and gave an welcome speech for juniors...then invite them to give their intro...

One by one all students told about themselves...when purvi is giving her intro...rajat looking at her with open mouth...sachin came near him...

Sachin-achhi hai naa...

Rajat-so beautiful...

Sachin-achha...

Rajat-i mean speech...bo...mujhe kuchh kaam hai...

He moved from there...

Its shreya's turn now...she is already so nervous from her first experience...she picked the mike...slowly started her intro...and finished it shortly...

After all intros over...the musics on...all started dancing and enjoying...

Nxt day...its the official firstday at college...shreya and purvi made themselves ready for first day...entered in college...new life...new dreams...so much excitements...

Their first day at college was fine...while returning from college on their way to hostel shreya saw tarika and her group sitting under a tree in the garden...tarika led a hii to them...they answered back...shreya felt a constant stare...she moved her face to that...a pair of eyes...dry eyes...dry without imotions...but so attractive...so deep...shreya started admiring those eyes in her mind unknowingly...

Her thoughts disturbed by purvi...

purvi-shreya bo jo senior hai rajat...kitna cute hai naa...

Shre-achha...

She is not in mood to reply purvi...her eyes again turned to see that pair of eyes...but those are not there...she looked everywhere...all others of his group present at that same place...but he is not there...daya is not there...

purvi-are shreya jaldi chalna...kya baar baar pichhe moodke dekh rahi hai...

shre-haan ayee...

And they moved to hostel...daya watching her from the back of the tree...

Abhi-daya...kya kar rahe ho...

daya-kuchh nehi...kya hua...

Tarika-kya kya hua...tumhara assignment to complete ho geya hoga...aab zara hume help karo...

Daya-haan to maine kabhi mana kia...bas tum dono ko ek dusre se fursat mile tabna...

sachin-haan yeh to sahi baat hai..

All laughed...

Abhi-ab haso matt...baise sachin...main sath rehta hoon...par tere jaisa din bhar baby baby nehi karta...

Sachin-oye main bhi kisike pichhe nehi bhagta...bo to...

Kajol-kya bo to sachu...

Sachin-kuchh nehi baby...

Rajat-lo ageya aapne jaga pe...

Again all laughed so loud...

sachin-oye rajat...bataun sabko ke janab aaj kal bo fresher ladki purvi ke pichhe lattu hain...

All-sach

Rajat-kya tum log bhi...

Tarika-chup karo sab...assignment complete nehi hoga naa...fir sab hasna bhul jaaoge...aab chalo bhi...

They moved from there...

At night shreya again dreamed as alwaysnl...but this time in different manner...that she escaped from the evil...and felt safe in someone's arm...she woke up sweated so badly...went to the balcony...cool breezes flowing...She started enjoying it...unknown of that someone watching her...after sometimes she moved in and slept...

Nxtday while entering in college...her eyes searching for someone...

Shre-yeh main kya kar rahi hoon...pata nehi kyun meri nazre usse hi dhundti hai...

A grave bold voice disturbed her...

Voice-yahan kya kar rahi ho?

She turned...its him...daya...his voice is like him...grave...deep...

Daya-maine kuchh puchha...

Shre-bo main...main class ja rahi thi...

Daya-tumhari class yahan hai?

shreya looked at her surround...she is at the college entrance...her friends are already gone...she is all alone there...

Shre-sorry sir...i am going...bo main...actually.(cut by daya)

Daya-class jao...

And he left...shreya slowly moving to her class...

Purvi-shreya kahan rehgeyee thi...half period is over...main sir ko jhut bolke tujhe dhundne ayee hoon...

Shre-bo main...

Purvi-aab kya main main kar rahi hai chal...

They moved in class...

on otherside,kajol rushed to her group...

Kajol-oye rajat tere lie khus khabri hai...

Rajat-kya.,

Kajol-pehle bol party kahan doge?

Rajat-pehle khabar suna...

Kahol-ok...juniors ko professor ne seniors se note collect karne kelie kaha hai...so...

Rajat-oh my god kajol kya khabar sunai hai...

He hugged her so tight...

Sachin-oye chhod usse ...dur se bhito thanxx bol sakte ho na...

Rajat-ok ok sry yaar...chalo aaj tum sabko canteen me party mere tarafse...but main purvise baat kaise karoon...

Tarika-bo tum mujhpe chhod do...

all friends moved to canteen...enjoying their meal...shreya and purvi with their other friends entered in canteen...tarika saw them...

Tarika-chal rajat tera kaam kardete hain...

She then called purvi and shreya...they came near them...

Purvi-yes mam...

Tarika-call me tarika...this is my gang...rajat,abhijit,sachin,kajol and daya...maine suna tum logn ko seniors ki note chahie...

Purvi-jee bo sirne kahatha...

Tarika-haan to rajat dilaega naa..he is very helpful...kyun rajat...

Rajat-haan haan...kyun nehi...

Purvi-thanx sir...thanx so much...

Rajat-oh you most welcome...

In all these...two peoples are totally silent...daya and shreya...both's gaze fixed on ground...

Kajol-ek kaam karo tum rajat ka number rakhlo...cl karna...jarurat pade to...

She gave her rajat's number...they thanked them and turned to move...

Abhijit-baise aap log chahon to humare sath baith sakte ho...

Purvi-nehi bo humare friends wait kar rahe hain...

They moved to their friends with a bye...

Nikhil-oye kahan geyee thi tum dono...

Purvi-guess what...mujhe rajat ka number mila...

Vineet-wahh...very gud yar

they started their chitchat...but shreya is totally silent...she tried to get a glance of daya from her corner of eyes...as if he could sense it...he moved out of canteen...

A/N:-this is all about second chapter...how is it...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanxx for all your reviews...here comes the next chapter...

Chapter3

Dont know why...but shreya couldnt stop her brain thinking again and again about daya...his behavior was strange...purvi came near her...

Purvi-oye shreya kya hua...kuchh parisani hai kya...kya soch rahi hai...

Shreya-khadus ke bareme...

Pur-kya...

Shreya-(realising what he said)are kuchh bhi to nehi...

Purvi-tu abhi abhi khadus boli...kisko bol rahithi...

Shreya-nehi kisiko nehi...

Pur-oye maine suna...aab batana...

Shre-wo...wo jo senior hai na...daya..

Pur-tab to sahi boli...bo to khadus hai hi...but rajat bahat achhe hain...

shre-rajat..

Purvi-i mean baki sab...

Shre-main samajhti hoon...

Purvi blushed a little...

Purvi-chal aab khana khake sona hai...

The two friends had their dinner with little more chitchat...

Nxt day shreya with her friends in machine lab...the professor teaching them...daya entered along with his friends inside the lab for some work...the lecture went to talk to them...as the nature of students they are already busy in talks by advantage of teachers absence...

but shreya is busy in staring daya...he is in a white t-shirt with denim...looking very much handsome...she is jst staring at him silently...his all actions...daya slightly turned his face...noticed shreya...he looked the other side to avoid her...but something caught by his vision...something horrible...he again turned to shreya...the lab machine is on...shreya's dupatta is already tangled to the machine's chain...he rushed towords her by saying to off the machine switch...before shreya could understand any thing...he held the side of dupatta which is on machine...as trying to stop it...and pushed her aside...by the sudden act shreya fell on floor...her friends helped her to stand...

She looked at daya...the machine is already stopped...but daya injured his hand badly...blood drops are splited all over his white t-shirt...

Shreya is in shock...she can see anger in daya's face...he rushed to her...

Daya-(almost shouting)are you out of your mind...dhyan kahan rehta hai...bewakoof ladki...kya honebala tha abhi...haan...

Tears rolled down from shreya's eyes..

Daya-aab ro kyun rahi ho...

Professor-daya aap jao...aapko first aid ki jarurat hai...abhijit inhe le jao...

Abhijit took daya outside...then the professor told purvi to take shreya to room...

at college campus,

Abhi-chal daya...bandage kar lete hain...

Daya-nehi karna mujhe koi patti batti...

And he moved out in his car...

Abhi-are daya rook..

Rajat-are yaar kabhi kabhi isse kya ho jata hai...

Sachin-bichari bo ladki to baise hi dari hui thi...uparse janab ne uspe chilla bhi diya...

tarika-koi nehi main baat karlungi usse...

On otherside,

Shreya is sobbing badly on her bed...

Purvi-shreya sab thik hai...sant ho jaa...

voice-haan shreya purvi sahi keh rahi hai...

Purvi looked at the direction...

Purvi-are tarika aaona...

Tarika with kajol entered in...

Tarika-shreya...bo daya ne tumpe chilla dia...uski tarafse hum tumse sorry bolte hain..

Kajol-haan shreya...par daya dilka bahat achha hai...pata nehi kyun aisa react kardia..

Shreya-its ok..main thik hoon...

on the otherside...daya driving his car so speed...reached in a jungle..came out...run in deep...stopped at the middle of the forest...looked at his wound on his palm...its already recovered...no little sign also there...he sat on his knees ...sreamed so loud...again and again...tears rolled down on his cheeks...

daya-why...why with me...why...

He again screamed...

 _ **Kaise kahun ishq mein tere**_

 _ **Kitna hoon betaab main**_

 _ **Aankhon se aankhe mila ke**_

 _ **Chura loon tere khwaab main**_

 _ **Mere saaye hain saath mein**_

 _ **Yaara jis jagah tum ho**_

 _ **Main jo jee raha hoon**_

 _ **Wajah tum ho..**_

 _ **Wajah tum ho..**_

 _ **Hai ye nasha, ya hai zehar**_

 _ **Iss pyar ko hum kya naam dein**_

 _ **Hai ye nasha, ya hai zehar**_

 _ **Iss pyar ko hum kya naam dein**_

 _ **Kab se adhuri hai ik daastaan**_

 _ **Aaja usey aaj anjaam dein**_

 _ **Tumhe bhuloon kaise main**_

 _ **Meri pehli khata tum ho**_

 _ **Main jo jee raha hoon**_

 _ **Wajah tum ho..**_

 _ **Wajah tum ho..**_

daya slowly got up from his place...went in his car...wraped his palm with bandage...and moved from there...

on the otherside,

Shreya is on her bed...staring at the roof...

Purvi- kya soch rahi hai shreya...

Shreya-uss khadus ke barame...itna chillaya...aur khud sorry bolne ki jaga aapne doston ko bhej dia...

Purvi-ek to ussne teri jaan bachai...tu usse khadus bol rahi hai...bichare ki hath kat te kat te bacha hai...bo tujhe sry nehi...tujhe use thanx bolna chahie...

Shreya's pov-baat to purvi ki sahi hai..mujhe hi usse thanx bolna chahie...main bhi pagal hoon...kal hi mil loongi usse...

She slept with all these thoughts...

A/N: this chapter ended here...how is it...please review...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks for the precious reviews...

Chapter4

the nxt day...shreya entered into college...but couldnt see daya...she waited for him...its already a period over...but no sign of daya...she is already late for class...so she moved on...

In class shreya couldnt concentrate in her study...

shreya's pov-where are you...pata nehi kaise honge...kuchh achha nehi lagraha hai...ek baar thanks bol deti to mere dil ko bhi tasalli ho jati...

After class while coming back...she saw tarika...she rushed to her...

Shre-mam...

Tarika-tarika...call me tarika...

Shre-oh sry...tarika ...bo...bo daya sir...

Tarika-daya...actually mujhe pata nehi...mera kuchh personal kam tha...abhi arehi hoon...he must be in music hall...main bhi wahin jaa rahi hoon...chalo...

Shre-music...

Tarika-yaa...he is a very good singer...but moody...anyways...lets go...

Shre-ok...

She followed tarika...they entered into a big hall...all others of their group are present there...

Tarika-hii guys...

all-hello...hello shreya...

Shre-hii...

Kajol-kam hogeya tera...

Tarika-haan yaar...yeh daya kahan hai?

Abhi-aaj to nehi aya hai college...usse chot lagithina kal...

tarika-sry shreya...tum kal mil lena...

shre-are thik hai...its ok...

Sachin-baise kuchh jaruri kamtha kya...u can tell us...

Shreya-no...nothing like that...mujhe bas unhe thanks kehna tha...par koi nehi main kal mil lungi...

She left from there...came to her room...

Shre-pata nehi usse milne kelie itni baicheni kyun ho rahi hai...ussne meri life save ki...sayad isilie...ek baar miloon to mujhe tasalli ho jae...

Nxt day she saw him coming along with his friends...a thick bandage on his hand...she rushed to him...

Shreya-hello...

all(except)-hii

He didnt reply...she atleast expected a hii from him...she is feeling uncomfortable by his attitude...

Shre-bo mujhe aapse...i mean thanx...kal meri (she couldnt complete )

daya-its ok...

and daya left from there...

she stared him ...

Abhi-its ok shreya...(trying to adjust daya's behavior) actually he is not feeling well...i hope you can understand...

She nodded her head slightly...byed awkwardly others and moved...

Tarika-yaar yeh daya ko kya hogeya hai...itni achhese bo thanks bol rahi thi...kaise behave kia yaar...

Sachin-we have to talk to him...

Daya is playing guitar...looking very disturbed...his friends entered..

rajat-daya hume tumse baat karni hai...sun rahe ho...

Daya-kya baat hai...

Abhi-yeh tum hume batao kya baat hai...

Daya-kya matlab...

Tarika-tum shreya se humesha aise kyun behave karte ho...

Daya-maine kya kia...

Rajat-tum sach me nehi jaante...

Daya-tum log aise kyun react kar rahe ho...main kab kisi ladki se baat kia hai...tarika aur kajal ko chhodke...

Abhi-par yahan kuchh to baat hai...your behavior ia really strange...usse bachate bhi ho...aur pata nehi kis baat pe naraz hoke chale jaate ho...sach batao baat kya hai...kya tum usse pehlese jaante ho...

Daya-are nehi yaar...aisi koi baat nehi hai...mujhe thoda jaruri kaam hai...main ata hoon...

He went from there leaving his friends confused...went to the terrace...looking at the sky...a voice echoed in his ears...

 _ **YOU ARE HER PROTECTOR...**_

 _ **TUMHE USKI HIFAZAT KARNI HAI...**_

 _ **AGAR BO TUMHARE KAREEB HUI TO TUM KAMJOR HO JAOGE...**_

He closed his ears with his palm..

Daya's pov-aisa kuchh nehi hoga...main usse isbar kuchh nehi hone dunga...kuchh bhi nehi...itna intezar kia hai kuchh der aur sahi...

He remembered a beautiful pair...loving each other...their romance...their separation...

On the otherside, shreya is in her class...suddenly felt awkward...like something broke in her...she excused herself from lecture...went out...

She is feeling dizzy...felt someone very close needs her...its like a string...her feet automatically dragged her towords the terrace...

She reached there...the scenerio shocked her...daya is standing on the railing...staring at the sky...

Shreya-aap yahan kya kar rahe ho...

Daya turned to her...jumped down...came near her...

Daya-tum yahan kya kar rahi ho...

Shreya-pata nehi...main yahan kyun...par..(she noticed daya's eyes...they are red)aap upset ho kya...

daya-tumse matlab..aapne kam se kam rakho...

He tried to leave...but shreya held his hand...he stopped...

Shreya-aap humesha aise kyun behave karte hain...problem kya hai apki...

Daya turned to her...looked at his wrist...which shreya held...she immidiately left it...

Daya-tumhari problem kya hai...

He is coming close to her...she is moving back...

daya-to kya kehrahi thi tum...main aise kyun behave karta hoon...haan...to kaise karun...

Shreya already pinned to the wall behind her...daya put her one hand on the wall...near her face...

Daya-bataona...to kya karun...

Shreya-i am sorry...mera bo matlab nehi tha...

daya didnt say anything...forwarded his other hand...to touch her face...she turned her face immidiately...closed her eyes...

Shreya-mujhe jana hai...

She looked at him...with watery eyes...he moved back in order to give her enough space to go...she rushed out immediately...

Daya banged his hand on the wall...

Daya-i am sorry shreya...aapne aapse tumhe dur rakhne kelie mere paas aur koi rasta nehitha...aaj bhi tum meri har ahat samajh jaati ho...pata nehi kab tak hume yeh intehan se guzarte rehna hoga...kab tak...

Two drops of tears rolled down from his cheeks...

 _ **Paas aaye..**_

 _ **Dooriyaan phir bhi kam naa hui**_

 _ **Ek adhuri si hamari kahani rahi**_

 _ **Aasmaan ko zameen, ye zaroori nahi**_

 _ **Jaa mile.. jaa mile..**_

 _ **Ishq saccha wahi**_

 _ **Jisko milti nahi manzilein.. manzilein..**_

 _ **Rang thhe, noor tha**_

 _ **Jab kareeb tu tha**_

 _ **Ek jannat sa tha, yeh jahaan**_

 _ **Waqt ki ret pe kuch mere naam sa**_

 _ **Likh ke chhod gaya tu kahaan**_

 _ **Hamari adhuri kahani..**_

 _ **Hamari adhuri kahani..**_

 _ **Khushbuon se teri yunhi takra gaye**_

 _ **Chalte chalte dekho na hum kahaan aa gaye**_

 _ **Jannatein agar yahin**_

 _ **Tu dikhe kyon nahin**_

 _ **Chaand suraj sabhi hai yahaan**_

 _ **Intezar tera sadiyon se kar raha**_

 _ **Pyaasi baithi hai kab se yahaan**_

 _ **Humari adhoori kahaani**_

 _ **Humari adhoori kahaani**_..

A/N-hello...it ended here...how is it...fingers crossed...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks for all your support...yaa there is a secret...i ll reveal it soon...

Chapter5

Shreya rushed into her hostel room...threw herself on bed...started crying badly...

purvi entered in with shreya's stuffs...

Purvi-oye kahan chaligeyee thi madam...bag bhi chhodke aageyee...(shreya didnt turn)aab kuchh bolegi bhi...

She came near shreya...

Purvi-shreya kya baat hai...ro kyun rahi ho...bol na kya hua...

Shreya immediately hugged purvi...

Shreya(whiling sobbing)-bo hamesha mujhse aise kyun behave karte hain...kyun...aaj parisan bhi the...mujhe pata hai...

Purvi-shreya kya bol rahi hai...koun parisan tha...kisne kya kia...aye bol...

Shreya-bo...bo da...da.(purvi cut her)

Purvi-daya...

Shreya looked at her...nodded slightly...

Purvi-omg shreya...tu class se uthke uske paas geyeethi...par kyun...

Shreya-pata nehi...

Purvi-pata nehi?...aur tujhe kaise pata ke bo parisan tha...

Shreya-laga mujhe...par bo...

purvi-shreya look at me...

Shreya looked straight to purvi...with questioning glance...

Purvi-shreya kya tu daya ko pasand karne lagi hai...

Shreya shocked...

Shreya-what are you saying...

Purvi-nehi main bas aise hi...aur bo bhi to tujhe hi dekhke ajeeb type se react karte hai...aur hume koi bhi kuchh bhi bole to gussa ata hai...par koi aapna kuch bole to rona ata hai...and i can see u r hurt...to maine...

shreya turned her face...rested her head on pillow...closed her eyes...put one hand on her eyes...

Purvi-shreya...main to bas..(shreya cut her)

Shreya-koi nehi purvi...bas thodi der sona chahti hoon...kal baat karte hain...

Purvi moved from there...

Shreya's pov-purvi ye kya kehdi...haan mujhe daya pe gussa ana chahie...par main ro rahi hoon...kyun...aur pata nehi kyun main uski taraf khinchi chali jaati hoon...kyun...

Unknowingly she dozed into sleep...

At night shreya is standing in the middle of the forest...a black shadow stood before her...she is really scared...sweating badly...the shadow is moving towords her...she is trying to move back...but cant...suddenly the shadow changed into a big black bat...with red eyes...it flew towords her...her heart came in her mouth...she started running...but when the creature is going to grab her...a pair if hands saved her...she looked at them...she could recognised them by the braclet on its wrist...its the same which ia on daya's wrist...

She woke up with a jerk...yes it was a dream...she is sweating very badly...looked at surrounding...purvi already slept...she looked at the clock...it shows 2.45 am...

Shreya-oh...itna raat ho chuka hai ...saamse abhi tak so geyee...bhuk lag raha hai...

She picked the bottle of water...moved to the balcony...started drinking...then she noticed a bright light in the garden...under a big tree...she got little scared...came back to her bed...tried to sleep...but couldn't...she really wants to know what's that...

She slowly got out of her room...soon hostel...slowly started moving towords the tree...her heart is bitting so fast...she forworded another step...but suddenly the light splited into small birds...and flew away...its scared her...she rushed back in one breath...but bumped with someone...she was going to scream so loud...but he put his palm on her mouth...her heart stopped beating...her lungs forget to breath...she heard a familiar voice...

Voice-ssssss...chillao maat...main hoon...daya...

Shreya looked at his face...for a moment...in moon light its looking pale white...but she recognised him...in sudden reaction she hugged him...forgetting everything...

Shreya-i am so scared daya...i am so scared...

She tighten her grip on his shirt...sobbing badly...daya slowly started patting her back...

Daya-sab thik hai...kuchh nehi hua sab thik hai...

She felt warmth in his touch...rested her head on his chest...suddenly a thunder flashed in sky...daya came into sense...he separated her from hug...moved two steps backward...to create a distance...shreya looked at him...in confusion...he turned his back to her...

Shreya couldnt understand anything...she came little closer to him...

Shreya-koun ho aap...

Daya looked at her in blank expression...

Shreya-koun ho aap...kyun koi andekha dor mujhe aapki taraf khinchti hai... kyun...aur aap bhi wahi mehsus kar rahe ho naa...

Daya-shreya tumhe aapne room me jana chahie...

Shreya came little more closer...

Shreya-yeh meri sawal ka jabab nehi hai...muskil me hoti hoon to bachalete ho...paas ati hoon...to dur bhejte ho...kyun...

Daya is feeling restless...want to close his ears...his eyes...unable to resist her questions...

She took a deep sigh...and continued...

Shreya-jo nehi ho bo dikhane ki koshish karte ho...aur pata nehi kyun mujhe bilkul bura nehi lagta...kya hai aisa jo main nehi samajh parahi hoon...par sayad aap jaante ho...hai naa...

daya-jaao yahan se shreya...

Shreya-par mujhe...

Daya came close to her...held her arm so tight...

daya-(shouting)samajh me nehi ata tumhe...i said go...leave...

tears formed in shreya's eyes...she stared at him...witbout blinking her eyes...

Her tears made him weak...he left her arm...closed his eyes for a moment...trying to stable himself...then looked at her in pleading eyes...

Daya-mere muskilain kyun badha rahi ho...nehi dekhsakta tumhari aankh me anshu...nehi dekh paunga tumhe dard me...yehi sachai hai...(he sat on his knees...with down headed...)yehi sachai hai...

Shreya didnt know how to react...but felt pain in heart...she sat in front of daya...

Shreya-mujhe nehi pata aap kya bol rahe ho...par aapko dard me dekhke bardas nehi kar pa rahi hoon me...aapko kuchh din pehle mili hoon...par aisa lagta hai main aapko sadion se jaanti hoon...kya isiko pyar bolte hain.?

Daya looked straight in her eyes...he can read them...her pain is clearly visible...he stood up...shreya also...

Daya-nehi yeh nehi hosakta...

Shreya-kyun nehi...kya aapki life me koi aur hai...

Daya-nehi...baat itna asan nehi hai shreya...main tumhe khatreme nehi dal sakta...

Shreya-kaisa khatra daya...

Daya-bo main nehi bata sakta...aur baise bhi tum mere bareme kuchh nehi jaanti...

Shreya-haan...par itna jaanti hoon ke aapke rehte mujhe kuchh nehi hosakta...

Daya-yeh mumkin nehi hai shreya...dur raho mujhse...mere kareeb aaogi...sirf takleef milega...

And he left from there...tear drops rolled from her eyes...

Shreya's pov-khud paas ate ho...aur mujhe dur rehneko kehte ho...kyun...jab kareeb ana hai to yeh fasla kyun...

She left from there...daya is looking her going behind the bushes...came out...

Daya-tumse dur nehi rehsakta...meri fitrat hai...

Tumhe kareeb nehi la sakta...meri kismat hai...

Tears made their way from his eyes...

A/N-thats all...next chapter daya's truth is going to revealed...sure...till then enjoy this...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thanks guys for appreciating...

karan, sheidi dareya, Guest, Hayo, Shreya, Aftab, priya, DA95, Guest, bharathi, sana, luv u shreya, neeel, shilpasree 15, ammunikki, geet SHREYAholic, salmazhv, zoya,asfa, angel 645,dareya lover,harshit shetty,mahesh 15, arooj, love duo nd crazy for abhirika...

Thanxx a lot guys...

Chapter 6

its the break time...all students are roaming in college...shreya is not intrested at all...she is lost in her daya...and his suspensive behaviour...now she is sure that he feels the same as she feels for him...then whats the reason...

Suddenly his face came before her...with his gang they are coming towords her...purvi and her other friends are also there...once they reached to her...wished each other...

Purvi-we are going for a outing...

Nikhil-so much masti...yipee...

Tarika-yes two days one night stay...

But shreya is busy in staring daya...he noticed that and excused himself from there...glancing once to shreya...and there is no irritation...no anger in those eyes...it was just a helpless look...

Day by day her frustration grows higher...she cant also concentrate in her studies anymore...

Finally the day came...the picnic day...purvi is all ready...

Purvi-shreya tu ab tak ready nehi hui...

Shreya-bo purvi...mujhe mann nehi hai...

Purvi-are...aise kaise...

Shreya-bas room me rehna chahti hoon...

Purvi-dekh shreya...bahat dino se mark kar rahi hoon tu kuchh parisan hai...chahen to share oar sakti hai...

Shreya remained silent...

Purvi-is this about daya?

Shreya looked at purvi...then downed her head...

Purvi-i was right...you are in love...did you tell him...

Shreya again looked at her...then started crying...

Purvi-ssss...shreya ro matt...dis he deny?

Shreya-naa...if he denied, then it became more easy for me...but..

Purvi-buf what?

Shreya-he said its impossible...he has the same feelings...par yeh mumkin nehi hai...

Purvi-what?why?

shreya-dont know...

Purvi-dekh shreya hosakta hai uski life me koi aur ho...tu is baat ko jitna aochegi...utna dard hoga...khudko sambhalegi nehi to padhai kaise kar paegi...hai naa..

Shreya nodded...

Purvi-chal taiyar ho jaa...main tera saman pack kardeti hoon...

Shreya-par wahan bo bhi honge...

Purvi-bo to college main bhi hai...to kya padhai chhod degi...usse ignore kar...chal jaa fresh ho...

Purvi somehow conviced shreya to come with her...all are loaded in a bus and went to a picnic spot...in a forest...they settled their tents...then made a tour in the jungle...all the time shreya tried to avoid daya...she tried to stay calm...behave normal...but its very difficult...

At night, they all enjoyed gossips,games around burnfire...they were sitting in a circle...shreya is at just opposite of daya...

Suddenly sachin stood and announced

Sachin-now its time to enjoy a song from our super singer...Mrs Daya...

Everyone started clapping...cheering him...he started...

DILON KI MAHOBBAT KO BANDHE KYUN HAYE RE

DAYERE DAYERE

He glanced at shreya...

HAI KYUN FASLE DARMIYAN LEKE AYE RE

DAYERE DAYERE

DAYERE DAYERE...

He again looked for shreya...but she ia nowhere...his sixth sense told him something wrong...he got up from her place and started running towords the jungle...

Abhi-are daya kahan jaa raha hai yaar...

But he didnt reply...

Sachin-yeh bhi naa yaar ajeeb hai...gaana to pura karleta...

Daya reached deep in forest...bt he couldnt find shreya...

Daya-shreya...shreya...

But no reply came...

Daya-kahan ho tum...dont do this to me...plzz...

Suddenly he sensed presence of someone...he turned to that side...shreya is there...staring him silently...

Daya-shreya...shreya tum thik ho naa...kahan chali geyeethi...

She didnot reply...silently came to him...really close...looked straight in his eye...

Shreya-kya ab bhi yehi kahoge ke yeh pyar nehi hai...aapke dilme mere dilme kuchh bhi nehi hai...

Daya-shreya...(cut by shreya)

Shreya-koi baat nehi...aap yehi chahte ho to yehi sahi...bye

She started going...daya followed her...

Daya-shreya ruko...main tumhe lechalunga...

Shreya-plzz...main akele jaa sakti hoon...

Daya-mujhe pata hai...par tumhare hifazat ke katir(again cut by shreya)

shreya-bas...bahat hogeya...bahat karli aapne meri hifazat...aur baise bhi aapko kya fark padta hai mujhe jo ho...main marun ya jiyun...chahte kya ho aap...(her eyes full of tears)aur kis hifazat ki baat kar rahe ho...haan...aapne mujhe andarse todke rakh dia hai...mere dilko tukda tukda kardia hai...isse achha hai ki mujhe kuchh ho jae...aapki bhi muskil ashan ho jaegi...

Daya(shouted)-shreya...kya bole jaa rahi ho...

He came near her...

Daya-kya jaan na chahti ho tum...haan karta hoon main pyar tumse...bahat jada...

Shreya's face lighten...he came more close to her...

Daya-aur sirf abhi nehi...sadiyon se...shalon se...

Shreya gave him a confusing look...he took some steps back...then turned to the otherside...

There is an awkward silence...after few moments...

Daya-i am an immortal shreya...

Shreya-what?

Daya turned his face to her...

Daya-i am a vampire...

Then he screamed so loud...his fangs came out...

Shreya stunned at her place...her wide eyes became more widen...

Daya-yehi sachai hai shreya...

He started moving towords her...

Shreya-yeh sach nehi hai...yeh sach...

Shreya fainted at her place..before she could reach ground...daya grabbed her in his arms...

Daya-shreya...shreya..

Two drops of tears dropped from his eyes..

He again screamed so loud...

its midnight...shreya is in subconscious state...some memories started hitting her brain...

Memory:

A girl is roaming around in dark forest...happily with her friends...one of her friends called her...

Friend- janvi...rukie...

Janvi turned...(her face ia same as shreya)

janvi-kya baat hai sikha...aapne hume roka kyun...

Shikha-aur nehi to kya...hum to thak gaye...aap kabhi thakte nehi ho...

Another girl-humari princess hai hi aisi...aur baise bhi inhe sararat karne me maja ata hai...

janvi-kya sararat kia humne...aur chalie hume bo haveli dekhni hai...

She pointed towords a old dark castle...

Sikha-hum waban nehi ja sakte...chalie yahan se...

She held janvi's hand and started moving...

Janvi-are aapne hume jaane kyun nehi dia...hume isse dekhna hai...

Sikha-kaise janeden...ek to yeh jungle me ana mana hai...uparse yeh bhutia haveli...aapko pata hai aapke pitajee ko pata chalega to kya hoga?

Janvi-achha..aisa kya hai wahan...

Sikha-wahan saitano ki tolly hai...khoonke pyase darinde rehtehen wahan...kehte hain aaj tak jo wahan geya hai kabhi loutke nehi aya...

Janvi 's mind started imagining the face of horror...she moved out with her friends...

A dark shadow came there...it took a bat's form...sat on the castle...then it turned into a handsome guy...he is dressed black...his face is pale white...he smiled...

Guy-tumhe to yahan anahi hoga...tum mujhe pasand jo aageyee ho...you are my prey...

Then he laughed so loud...his fangs came out...

A/N:little slow chap...nxt ll be more intresting...guys your encouragements make me think so hard before write each chap...

and who feels supernatural stories are boring...then ignore...and thanks for your precious time..


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- thanxx all...

I hv already started the story line...cant change...who dont like daya as vampire...i ll try to give them another story with a different story line...

Chapter7

janvi reached at her palace...her father saw her...

Janvi's father- janvi yahan ayie...

Janvi moved to him...shikha whispered to other friends

"aab to janvi ke sath hum log bhi dant khaenge"

janvi-jee pita jee...

father-aap kahan se arahi hain?

janvi-bo pitajee...main...

Father-hum sun rahe hain...

Janvi-bo hum jungle...

Father-aapko pata nehi hai ki wahan nehi jaate hain...aap kyun nehi samajhte ho...

Janvi-kuchh to nehi hua na pitajee...dekhie hum bilkul thik hain...

Father-mujhe kuchh nehi pata...aap kabhi wahan nehi jaoge...

Janvi-thik hai pitaji...

She started for her room...when her father again called her...

Father-baise aapke lie ek achhi khabar hai...mujhe lagta hai usse jada khusi aapko aur kahin nehi milegi...

Her face lighten...

Janvi-kahan hai bo...

Father-jahan unhe hona chahie...

She without wasting a single minute rushed to her room...a well decorated room...with white curtains,and white flowers...she entered in...looked around...but no one is there...she made a face...

Janvi-hum jaante hain aap yehin ho... saamne aaona...nehi to hum ro denge...

Suddenly someone closed her eyes from behind...

She smiled...removed the pair of hands slowly from her eyes and turned...a smiling cute face staring her...she suddenly hugged him...he also...they separated...

Janvi-aap bahat bade hogeye ho rajkumar...

he-main pura dunia kelie bhale hi raajkumar rahun...aapke lie sirf aapki dost daya hoon...kitna baar bataun...

Janvi-maaf kardijie galati hogeyee...hum pure das saal baad mil rahe hain naa...

Daya-thik hai thik hai koi baat nehi...aap udas matt ho...chalie hum aapke lie kuchh lae hain...

He showed her a beautiful pink gown...

Janvi-waoo...bahat khubsurat hai...hum humare janam din pe pehenenge ise...

Daya-hum aapke lie kuchh aur bhi lae hain...

She looked at him with a questioning glance...

Daya-hum aapke lie humare dost rajkumar vikram ka rista lae hain...

Janvi-kya?hum abhi saadi nehi karna chahte...

Daya-par kyun bo achha ladka hai...aur aap bhi budhhi hogeyee ho...

Janvi-kya hum aapko budhhi lagte hain...

She started running behind him...he ran to her father...

Daya-chacha ji aap dekho ye kaise mujhe maarne pe utar ayee hain...

Janvi's father-beta kya hua...

Janvi-inhone mujhe buddhi kaha...

Daya-are main to mazak kar rahatha...

Father-tum dono ka bachpana abhi bhi nehi geya...(turned to janvi) par beta main daya se sehmat hoon...tumhe ek baar vikram se milna chahie...

Janvi-par pitajee..

daya-kya tumhe aapne bachpan ki dost par bharosha nehi hai...

Janvi-aisi baat nehi hai...thik hai main milungi...

Daya and her father smiled...

Daya-chalo main milata hoon...

Janvi moved to guest room with daya...vikram was there...

Daya-vikram inse milie...yeh hain meri pyarisi bachpan ki dost janvi...

Vikram-aapse milkar khusi hui...jitna sunethe aap usse kahin jada khubsurat ho...

Janvi-jee sukriya...

Daya-aap dono baat kijie hum aate hain...

And he left...janvi feeling uncomfortable...

Vikram-chalie baithke baat karen...

They took there seat...vikram continuously staring at her...she really feeling awkward...

Vikram-mere bareme kya irada hai aapki?

Janvi-jee?

vikram-matlab ki main aapko kaisa laga...

Janvi-bo main daya se baat karlungi...

And she left from there...

Vikram gave a wild smile...

janvi went to daya..

janvi-daya aap mujhe wahan chhodke kyun aageye...aapko pata hai naa main pitajee aur aapke alhaba kisike sath bhi aise milna pasand nehi karti hoon...aur bo aadmi kaise gandese ghur raha tha...

Daya-par shreya aapki aur vikram ki riste ki baat hai...aap aise kyun soch rahi hai uske bareme...aur wahan mera kya kaam...baise bhi aapki saadi ke baad hum humesha aapke sath aise nehi reh paenge...

Janvi-kya... aap aise kaise bol sakte ho...aap itni asani se itni badi baat boldia...

Daya-par hum sachai se to muh nehi mod sakte hain na...

Janvi-(watery eyes) thik hai hum bhi aapse aisi umeed nehi rakhenge...

She left from there...

Daya-janvi...rukie...yeh kya kardia maine...naraz hogeyee...manana padega...

Its already four days...daya tried to talk to janvi but she didnt let him...otherside vikram impressed janvi's father successfully...

Nxt day on breakfast table,

Vikram-raja sahab...hum janvi ko humare sath sair pe lejana chahte hain...aapko koi aitraj to nehi...

Father-nehi nehi...aap log jaa sakte ho...

Janvi-par main(cut by her father)

father-tum dono ka saadi honewala hai...to aapko jana chahie...kyun daya...

Janvi looked at daya in hope...he looked at her then to her father...

Daya-haan janvi ko jana chahie...

Vikram-aur daya aab yeh humare honewali patni hai...aab to aap inhe rajkumari janvi kehie...

Daya-(dont know how to react)main khayal rakhunga...

Janvi looked at daya in disbelieve...and left from there in anger and hurt...

She entered in her room...threw herself on her bed...grieved her face in pillow.. .suddenly she heard a knock on her door...

janvi's pov-aab aye honge mujhe manane...nehi manungi main...hunn...

janvi-ander aai...(without changing her poster)

He came in slowly sat beside her...slowly touched her body...she felt a strange touch...got up from her place...its not daya...its vikram...

Janvi-aap...aap yahan kya kar rahe ho...

Vikram-kya hum aapne honewale biwi ke kamre me nehi asakte..aur baise bhi hum aapko bulane ayethe...hume nikalna hai naa...

Janvi-aa...aap chalie hum ate hain...

Vikram left from there...

Daya in her room feeling restless...

Daya's pov-hume itna ghabrahat kyun ho rahi hai...janvi to vikram ke sath hai...par humara dost humse naraz hai...aisa lagraha hai humari dosti too rahi hai...janvi humse dur ho rahi hai...nehi koi neya rista humse humara dost nehi chhin sakta...hum aisa nehi hone denge...

A/N:sry for late update...hope u like it...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-thaxx for the lovely reviews...

Chapter8

Vikram took janvi into the forest...

Janvi-vikram jee aap hume yahan kyun laye hain...pitajee ne hume yahan anese mana kia hai...

Vikram-par kyun...yeh bahat achi jaga hai...aur aapko pata hai...yahan ek purana havelli hai...bo bahat khubsurat hai...aapko chalke dekhna chahie...

Janvi-par wahan jaana to( cut by vikram)

Vikdam - aap insab baton pe kaise yakin rakhte ho...baise mujhe to yahan maza aaraha hai...

Jaanvi-par...

vikram-par bar chhodie aur chalie humare sath...hum aapko isdunia se dur le jaenge...

Janvi-kya...

Vikram-bo mere keheneka matlab hai ki...bo jaga itna sunder hai ki aap pura dunia bhul jaaoge...chalo chalo...

He took her inside...its a big dark castle...darkness is everywhere...verymuch scary...

Janvi-vikram jee mujhe yahan achha nehi lag raha hai...hume chalna chahie...

No answer came...there is a horrible silence present...

Janvi-vikram jee aap kahan ho...mujhe daar lag raha hai...vikram jee...

again no answer...suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her from back...she screamed in reaction...tried to free herself...and she succeeded...turned to back...but no one is there...she is sweating badly...

Janvi-vikram jee agar yeh aapki koi mazak hai to bilkul achha nehi hai...

Vikram came from behind...

Vikram-maine kab kaha ke yeh mazak hai...

Janvi turned to him...he is looked different...his eyes are red...face looks more white...something strange in his behavior...

janvi-aap kya bol rahe ho...

Vikram-matlab hi to samjhane laya hoon yahan...

He moved close to her...held her arm...

Janvi-yeh aap kya kar rahe ho...chhodo mujhe...

He didnot reply...pulled out her dupatta forcefully...

She pushed him aside and tried to run...but he came infront of her...

Vikram-yeh mera ilaka hai...bina mere izazat ka aap yahan se nehi jaa sakti...aur main aapko izazat dunga nehi...

Janvi-(in pleading voice) aap kyun aisa kar rahe ho...humari to saadi honewali hai naa...aur kya chahie aapko...

Vikram-tum...(he moving towords her)...saadi to insan karte hai...hum to shikar karte hain...

Janvi-to aa...aap ...

Vikram-hum saitan hai...hahahaha(he laughed so loud...then looked at janvi...)aur isbar mera shikar tum ho...

Janvi's heart came into her mouth due to horror...she tried to move but couldnt...

On the otherside,

Daya is resting on his bed...but suddenly he felt uncomfortable...his sixth sense said something is wrong...

Daya's pov-yeh mujhe itna bechaini kyun ho raha hai...aisa lagraha hai jaise koi muaibat me hai...kahin janvi...nehi nehi...aisa kaise ho sakta hai bo to vikram ke sath hai...main aise nehi baith sakta...mujhe jaake dekhna hoga...

And he left...

At forest,

Janvi is crying badly...pleading at the monster to leave her...but the monster shows no mercy...for him she is mistress of him...he has to satisfy his thirst by her blood...he held her by her waist...his sharp long nails stabbed in her amooth skin...she cried in pain...he showed his fangs...janvi got unconscious...but before the monster could do anything...he got hit on his head...yes its daya...the monster left janvi's body...turned to daya...

Vikram-so finally u are here...kash main tumhe pehle hi khatam kardeta...khair abhibhi der nehi hui hai...

He forwarded his step towords daya...but daya set fire around him...he started shouting loud...

Daya rushed to janvi...her body is scratched...her dress is torn...dayaa put her head in his lap...

Daya-janvi utho...aankhe kholo kuchh nehi hoga tumhe...utho janvi...yeh aag use kuch samay rok rakhega ...us bich hume aapko leke yahan se nikalna hoga...

He picked janvi in his arm then rushed to the royal palace...

After somehours janvi opened her eyes slowly...then again screamed as leave me...started to get up from bed...daya held her tightly...

Daya-janvi sant ho jayeeye...aap aapne kamre me hai...aur yeh hum hai...aapki daya...dekhie humari taraf...dekhie...

Janvi looked at him...then hugged him so tight and started crying...

Janvi-(while sobbing)hum bahat darr geyethe daya...hum...bo...bo aapke dost...

Daya(patting her back)-ssshhhhh...hum jaante hain...bo humara dost nehi hai...usne vikram ko maarke uski jaga leli...aap chinta maat karo...sab thik hai...hum aapko kuchh nehi hone denge...kabhi nehi...

They remained like that for sometime...janvi settled herself properly...looked at herself...she is still in those torn clothes...

Daya-aap kapde badal lo...hum aapke lie khane ka intezam karte hain...

And he left from there...janvi looked at the gate...then came to the mirror...stared at herself on mirror...

Janvi's pov-pata nehi yeh kya hai... par jis darabne hadse ko hum bhulna chahte hain...aapki wajese usse yaad bhi rakhna chahte hain...aap humare bahat achhe dost ho yeh to jante hain...par yeh neya ehshas kaisa...hum nehi samajh paa rahe hain...

On the otherside,

Daya is standing near the balcony...janvi's father came there...

J's father-kya soch rahe ho daya...

Daya-yehi ki aaj humari galti ki wajese nazane kya ho jata...

Father-isme aapki koi galti nehi hai...jo kismat me hai wahi hoga...hum chalte hain kal janvi ki janam din hai...hume uski taiyari karni hai...

janvi's father went from there...after sometime janvi also came there...stood at the otherside of the balcony...daya looked at her...

Daya-aap humse naraz ho?

she didnt reply...daya came near her...

Daya-janvi hume sachme nehi(cut by janvi)

Janvi-hum aapse islie naraz nehi hai ki aap vikram ke sath hume bheja...hum iailie naraz hai kyun ki aapne aapna haq dusrese baanta...

daya got confused...

Daya-hum kuchh samjhe nehi...

Janvi-yehi to parisani hai...aap kuch samajhte nehi...hum aapko nehi samjhasakte...kyun ki hum khud nehi samajh parahe hain...

Daya-aap yeh sab kya...

Janvi-kuchh nehi...

And she left from there...

Nxt day...its janvi's birthday...all the peaople in palace are busy...janvi's father came to daya...

janvi's father-aap jara usse bulake laie puja ki samay ho geya hai...

Daya-jee maharaj...

Janvi in her room...preparing her hair...heard a knock on door...

Janvi's pov-yeh shikha bhi abhi aye hain..kitni der lagadi...

Janvi-aajaiye...kitni der lagadi...jara humare blouse ki hook laga dijie naa...

but its daya...he came slowly inside...janvi is busy with her hair...her bright bare back is open due to the opened hooks...he cant think what to do...

Janvi-jaldi kijiena...hume bahat bhukh laga hai...khanese pehle puja me bhi baithna hai...

Daya -ja...janvi...

She suddenly turned and rapped her dupatta around her...her face turned red..she wore the same pink dress given by daya...she looks great...

Janvi-hume maaf kar dijie...hum...humko laga sakshi hai...

Daya-koi baat nehi...hum...hume chalna chahie...

Janvi-daya...

But he already left...

Janvi's pov-bola bhi nehi ke hum kaise lag rahe...jaiye hum nehi baat karte aapse...hun...

The day is full of celebration of her birthday...but daya hesitated to talk to her...for morning incident...at the end of the day janvi's father went out for some official work...by reminding daya to take care of janvi...

Its already late...daya is feeling hungry...he came to dining...asked the servants to serve food...and send an other one to call janvi...but he came back alone...

Daya-kya hua janvi kahan hai...

Servant-jee rajkumari ne kaha unhe nehi khana...

Daya-kya aise kaise...aap ek kam karo hume khana dedo ...hum unke kamre me le jate hain...

Daya entered in her room with dinner plate...janvi is not there...he put the plate aside...searing for janvi...spotted her staring at the moon...he came near her...

Daya-janvi...

She didnot turn...

Daya-janvi chalie khana khalijie...

Janvi-hume bhuk nehi hai...

Her voice is as if she cried a lot...

Daya-baat kya hi janvi...aap kis baat se khafa ho...

Janvi-nehi to mujhe kya hoga...main thik hoon...

Suddenly its started raining...

A/N-hows the chapter...by the way thanx again for reading...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: thanxxx for your precious comments...

Its started raining...

Daya-janvi ander chalie...tez baarish hone wali hai...

but she didnt reply...

Daya-janvi chalie...aap sun rahi hain...

Janvi-aap jayeeye...hum nehi aaenge...hume barish achha lagta hai...

Daya-kya bachpana hai janvi...chalie

Daya pulled her ...as a sudden reaction she dashed on his broad chest...eyes met...janvi's eyes are red...swollen...daya trying to get them...rain also started its flow heavily...both are fully wet...janvi ran inside...daya followed her with slow steps...he entered in the room...she is standing at the mirror with down headed...her back is at daya...he came near her...stood at her back...looked at the mirror...her body shape is clearly visible...she is breathing heavily...daya turned her towords him...she is still looking down...

Daya-(almost whispered)aapko samajhne me itni der karne kelie...is dost ko maaf nehi karengi...

She looked in his eyes for a moment...then tried to move...but he held her wrist from back...came close...

Daya-jab hum samajh nahi rahethe aap naraz hoke chali geyee...aaj samajhna chahrahe hain to aap sarma rahe ho...

She smiled without looking at him...he slowly started moving his hands on her waist...she closed her eyes...he kissed on her shoulder...she turned and buried her face in his chest...he then picked her up in his strong hands...moved to the bed...softly put her on bed...her eyes are still closed...he sat near her...put a soft kiss on her forehead...then came to her lips...but she turned her upper body aside...daya smiled...opened her blouse's hook...she again hugged him with heavy breaths...he could also felt it...separated her from him...set back her in previous position...slowly removed her dupatta ...her breathing became more faster...her chest made a wavy move with her each breath...he slightly removed her blouse from her shoulders...kissed her neck...her bare shoulders...dragged it to her lips...kissed them softly first...then with all emotions...she also responded back...

There romance got disturbed by a huge sound...they separated from each other...looked that direction...its the monster...

Monster-mujhse chhutkara pana itna asan nehi...main aapne shikar ko jaane nehi desakta...

Daya-chale jaao yahan se...janvi ko taklif deneki sochi to anjam achha nehi hoga...

they had a fight...but the monster is over powered...daya is trying his best...

Helplessly janvi wondering what to do...she has to help daya...she set fire...and asked daya to drag the monster to it...but the monster understand their plan and stabbed his fangs in daya's neck...janvi stunned at her place...daya fell at his place...

She rushed to daya...put his head on her lap...

Janvi-daya...daya kya hogeya aapko...

Daya-ja...janvi hum aapse bahat pyar karte hain...aap bhaag jaao yahan se...

Janvi-nehi hum aapko chhodke kahin nehi jaenge...

The monster came near them and pulled her by her hair...

Monster-now you are all mine...koun bachaega tumhe mujhse...

daya-chho...chhod do usse...

Janvi pushed the monster aside and went to the fire...turned to daya...with teary eyes...

Janvi-hum sirf aapki hain daya...aur jab tak isdunia me ate rahenge...aap hi ki rahenge...hume maaf kardena...

Daya-aap yeh kya kar rahi hai janvi...aisa maat kijie...

He tried to get up from his place...but failed...looked at her in pleading eyes...

But she jumped into fire...

Daya-jaanvi,

He screamed so loud...he cried like anything...

The monster came near him...

Monster-tune mujhse mera shikar chhina...teri yehi saja hai ki tu aise hi tadap tadapke jie...bo is dunia me wapas aae bhi to tujhe na mil pae...kyun ki tu insan nehi rehega...hahahaha...

FLASHBACK OVER

Shreya screamed as daya...

Purvi came near her...

Purvi-kya baat hai shreya...tu thik hai naa...

Shreya looked around...she is in her tent...she held her head...

Shreya-main...main thik hoon...

Purvi-ajeeb hai...pehle to kahan gayab hogeyee...fir dekhte hain ke yahan soyee hai aake...aab nind me uss khadoos ka naam leke chillarahi hai...

Shreya-pata nehi...tu soja...

Shreya rapped her shawl...started to move out...

Purvi-aab kahan chali...bahat raat ho chuka hai...

Shreya-yehi...bahar thoda tehelke aaungi...dur nehi jaungi...

Purvi-jaldi ajana...

Shreya-haan meri maa...

And she moved out...she knows he is always there for her...she moved deep in forest...looked around...

shreya-daya...mujhe pata hain aap yehin ho...daya...

He jumped from a tree at her left side...she looked at him...so many emotions in both eyes...shreya rushed to him...hugged him so tight...daya shocked by her sudden behaviour...

Shreya(while sobbing)-aab kabhi mujhe aapnese dur matt karna...sab yaad aachuka hai mujhe...sab kuch...

Daya-nehi shreya...dur main tumse nehi ho sakta...par tum meri nehi ho sakti...

She separated from him...looked into his eyes...

Shreya-main to aapki thi...hoon...aur humesha aap hi ki rahungi...aur yeh daastan sirf aapki nehi hum dono ki hai...yeh dard bhi hum dono ki hai...aur aap yeh haq mujhse nehi chhin sakte...

And she ran from there...

daya took a deep sigh...smiled in tears...

Daya-aaj bhi baise hi jiddi ho...pata nehi humare kismat me aur kitna dard likha hai...

Nxt day they after breakfast all sattled in bus to return...all pairs sat together...shreya sat alone expecting daya...he got in bus...but sat with pankaj instead of shreya...it hurts her so much...she went near daya...

Shreya-pankaj...if you dont mind...kya tum mere seat pe jake baithoge...mujhe daya sirse kuch kaam hai...

Daya is shocked by her behavior...

Pankaj-yaa sure...

And pankaj left his seat to shreya...shreya sat near daya...daya is looking here and their to avoid shreya's gaze...but shreya is stubborn...constantly staring at daya...daya felt awkward...he got up from seat...moved a step...but shreya held his wrist...daya turned to her...all are looking at them...daya is feeling uncomfortable...

Daya-yeh sab kya hai shreya... hath chhodo...

Shreya-nehi chhod sakti...aap mere eath baitho...

Others wondered...what is happening...

Abhijit-is everything all right daya...

Daya-yup...

Then he jerked shreya's hand and moved from there...

Shreya's pov-thik hai aab main aapko tang nehi karungi...aapko lagta hai naa main aapke bagair thik rahungi...to yehi sahi...par kahin der na hojae...

Two drops of tears rolled down from her eyes...same as daya...

A/N-very less reviews in last chapter...i think you guys dont like the plot...i am tryng my best...rest on you...by the way thanks all who read and review last chap...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:thanx all...for precious reviews...

Chapter 10

Nxt day...its also a usual day...but not for daya...still now his eyes couldnt see the most precious face of the world...where is she...his mind getting restless...he thought for a check...got up from his place...but stopped at a sharp sound...looked at the direction...a car is stopped at the main get...a handsome man came out of eat...all girls' mouths are wide open...he slowly moved forword with small steps...

Sachin-yeh koun hai...

Rajat-chal dekhte hain...

Jst then shreya entered in college with swollen eyes...daya felt pain to see her like that...he moved to her...but couldnt talk...coz shreya is stopped by the new person...

Person-excuse me miss...kya aap bata sakti hai ki principal ka office kahan hai...

Shreya-yaa...sure...aap udharse chale jaiye...second floor...

Person-thank you...

Shreya-most welcome...aap...

Person-i am your new professor...shidharth kumar...

Shreya-(with a smile)oh...welcome sir...

Shidharth-thank u miss

Shreya-shreya...

Shidharth-okk...shreya...if you dont mind i wnt to give you a complement...you are very beautiful...

Shreya thanked him and left from there...shidharth also left from there...

Purvi came running to shreya...

Purvi-oye shreya...kya handsome hai na neya professor...ate hi terepe lattu hogeya...

Shreya-shut up purvi...bo sir hain...unhe to chhod de...

Purvi-oye itna chalta hai...

Shreya-chal class chal...

Shidharth took his first class...he turned out an excellent teacher...

At breaktime he called shreya...

Shidharth-maine suna ki tum bahat bright student ho...kuchh bhi parisani ho to i am here...

Shreya-thanxx a lot sir...

After he left,

Purvi-maine suna hai avi tak single hai yeh...

shreya-kya bol rahi hai purvi...sir bahat achhe hain...par tu to janti hai main(purvi cut her)

purvi-aap uss khadus pe marti hai...jisse aapki koi kadar nehi...

Shreya-aisi baat nehi hai...

Purvi-kyun uske pichhe aapni time barbad kar rahi hai...chance mil raha hai fida utha...

Shreya-bas hogeya tera...chal mujhe thoda padhai karni hai...

Day by day shreya became the fav student of shidharth...in these time daya didnt get a chance to talk to her...whnever he came to her...she is surrounded by the professor or friends...whenever he came across the professor ,he feels strange...

It is the evening...shidharth invited all his fav students...including daya and shreya with some other students for a dinner party...after dinner he played some music...

Shidharth-you all are welcomed to dance...common...

He then went to shreya...forworded his hand...

Shidharth-would you mind to dance with me...

Shreya jst smiled...gave her hand to him...started dancing...

Daya is looking at her in anger...shreya is also looking at him while dancing...shidhath noticed that...

Shidharth-any problm shreya...

Shreya-no...no sir...

When she shifted her gaze again from shidharth to daya...he was not there...her eyes searched everywhere...but didnot get him...shidharth slowly put his hand on her waist...she felt awkward...She immediately left him...

Shreya-sir i have to go...

Shidharth-baat kya hai shreya...kuchh galti hui mujhse...i am really sorry...bo dance karte hue main behek geyatha...

Shreya-its ok sir...actually i am not feeling well...i want to go...

She left..shidharth gave a evil smile...

Shidharth's pov-tumhare khubsurti me bo jadu hai...mainvek baar usse mehsus karke rahunga...

On the otherside, shreya came outside but didnt find daya...she knows where he is...she went to the woods...its dark there...she couldnot find him...

Shreya-daya...daya...ek baar meri baat to sunie...plzzz...

he appeared in front...shreya ran to him...

Shreya-aap kahan chale geyethe...main kitna darr geyeethi...

Daya-(without looking at her)aapne room jaao shreya...

Shreya-nehi aap mujhse naraz hona...aap jabtak achhese baat nehi karoge main nehi jaungi...

Daya-hum kal baat karenge...

He turned to go...but she held his wrist...

Shreya-nehi...abhi..aap aapna gussa thanda karona...

Daya turned in anger and held her one hand in her back by her waist...and with his other hand held her face by her hair so tight...

Shreya-aaaaaah...

Daya-(by chewing his teeth)koi baat ek baarse tumhari samajh me nehi ati hai...haan...kyun mera gusse ki shikar banna chahti ho...

Shreya-(with teary eyes)main aapki janvi hoon...agar aapka pyar mera hai...to aapka gussa bhi mera hai...aap agar mera khayal rakhsakte ho...to aapko mujhpe naraz hone ka bhi haq hai...

They stared each other silently...daya left her hand without moving his eyes...slowly slipped his hand from her hair to her waist...made her little more close...their faces are inches apart...he looked at her pink lips...they are appealing...he started kissing them slowly...moving his hands on her back...shreya also responding back...

Suddenly he broke it...shreya looked at him...

Daya-its not right shreya...yeh sahi nehi hai...

Shreya-yeh pyar ka pal hai daya...ise barbad matt karo...pyar kabhi galat nehi hota...

Daya-nehi shreya agar mere wajese tumhe takleef hui to...

Shreya-i trust you...aur baise bhi aapse mili har cheese se mujhe pyar hai...plzzz...aaj mujhe khudse dur matt karo...aapke lie aai hoon main dubara is dunia me...

He didnot reply...only stared at her silently...then hugged her so tight...

 _ **Pyaas ka ye safar khatam ho jayega**_

Both looked at each others eyes...

 _ **Kuch adhura sa jo tha poora ho jayega**_

He started kissing her...she also responded in same passion...

 _ **Jhuk gaya aasmaan**_

 _ **Mill gaye do jahaan**_

then he turned her back towords her...kept her hairs aside...kissed her neck...

 _ **Har taraf hai milan ka samaa**_

moved his hand on her waist...then her upper body...feeling each part of her...

her heart beating so fast...she turned and hugged him so tight...

 _ **Doliya hain saji, khushbuein har kahin**_

 _ **Padhne aaya Khuda khud yahaan..**_

He made her lie ...removed her dress slowly...removed his aswell...made her his forever...

 _ **Hamari adhuri kahani**_

 _ **Hamari adhuri kahani...**_

Its started wind blowing so wildly...raining heavily...very much loud thunders appeared...love broke nature's rule...

A/N:thanxx all guys for reading and reviewing...bye take care...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: thanxxx guys...thanxx for your support...i hv added little duo drops on your suggestion...especially "love duo nd crazy for abhirika" and a guest reviewer...

hope you like it...

Chapter11

the weather is getting more and more worse this night...daya is feeling dizzy...romance is not common for a vampire...also not for a human to make out with an immortal...daya turned his face to shreya...the scenerio shocked him...her body is laying beside him...she is looking lifeless...few blood drops are on her lips...her eyes are closed...red marks on her body...face seemed so dry...he immediately took her in his lap...

Daya-shreya...shreya aankhen kholo...

She slowly opened her eyes...

Daya-tum thik ho naa...

She smiled weakly...nodded with her eyes...

Daya-jhuth...dikhraha hai mujhe...kya kar dia maine...

Shreya-sssssss...aisa baisa kuchh bolke mere pyar ka apman matt karo...

Daya-itna pyar karti ho mujhse...

Shreya-abhibhi shock hai?

daya-kabhibhi nehi tha...but u hv to rest...not here...abhi main tumhe tumhare room pe nehi leja sakta...kya karun...

Shreya-main thik hoon...itna parisan matt ho...

Daya-nehi thik nehi ho tum...main kuchh sochta hoon...

Jst then his phone rang...its abhijeet...

Daya-hello...

Abhi-daya kahan ho tum...

Daya-main bas...koi kaam tha...

Abhi-actually purvi ka phone tha...bo ladki shreya gayab hai...

Daya-nehi bo thik hai...

Abhi-kya bo tumhare sath hai...

Daya didnt get what to say...looked at shreya...she assured him with eyes...

Abhi-daya...baat kya hai...

Daya-nothing...she is with me...tum bas matter ko sambhal lo...main tumse milta hoon...

Abhi-par daya yeh sab...

Daya-main milke batata hoon...plzzz...

Abhi-thik hai mere ghar aajana...koi nehi hai...

Daya cut the call...helped shreya to settle...

Otherside,abhijit is waiting outside of his house...daya's car reached there...he came out of it...abhijit forworded a step to daya...when he noticed shreya in passenger seat...her face lookex pale...daya went to her...picked her in his arms...abhijeet prefered to remain silent...daya made shreya sleep in guest room...after made himself sure that she is fine he came out...

Daya sat silently on the coutch...held his head...abhijit sat beside him...after along silence...

Abhi-kuchh bologe...

Daya-(took a deep sigh)she was with me...

Abhi-bo to dekha...par kya b thik hai...

Daya-yaa absolutely...

Abhi-daya do you trust me?

Daya-yeh kaisa sawal hai abhi...dost hum sab hai...par sabko pata hai ki hum dono dost se badhke hain...bhai hai tu mera yaar...

Abhi-to yeh bhai sach sunna chahta hai...

Daya looked at him...

Daya-we are in love...

Abhi-whatt?kab?kaise?(he is really excited for his buddy)

daya-iss sawal ka jabab nehi hai mere paas...bas ek hi baat bol sakta hoon...bahat pyar karta hoon usse...

Abhi-lag to mujhe pehelese rahatha...par usse kya hua...matlab...

Daya-actually she had an small accident...but now she is alright...only need rest...but tumne purvi se kya kaha...

Abhi-yehi ke bo tarika ke sath hai...kuchh kaamse...

Daya-thanxx yaar...

abhi-bhai bhi bolta hai aur thanxx bhi...

Daya-aagese nehi bolunga...

Daya's pov-shreya jaise tumhare lie bhi mujhe bahat abshos hota hai...kaas main insan hota...tere jaisa dost khona nehi chahta hoon...

Abhijit noticed him...

Abhi-kahan khoya hua hai daya...

Daya-haan...nehi kuch nehi...bas yuhin...

Abhi-mujhe kyun aisa lag raha hai ki tu thik nehi hai..

suddenly they heard a noise...its coming from the guest room...they both ran towords it...entered in...both shocked at their place...shreya is no where...daya became tensed...

Daya-shreya...shreya kahan chali geyee...sayad bo wapas aageya...

Abhi-koun wapas aya...kya bol rahe ho daya...aur shreya kahan hai...

Daya-nehi kuchh nehi...mujhe jana hoga..

Abhi-kya jana hoga...hume shreya ko dhundna hoga...nehi to police complain karni hogi...

Daya-nehi iski jarurat nehi...main dhundlunga usse...

Abhi-yeh kya bol rahe ho...

Daya-main chalta hoon...

He turned to go..but abhijit called him

Abhi-ruk jaao daya...kya chhupa rahe ho tum...tumhe hamari dosti ki kasam hai sach batao...

Daya turned looked in his eyes

Daya-tum yakin nehi karoge...

Abhi-ek baar bolke to dekh dost...

Daya sat on the coutch with a thud...held his face in his palm...took a deep sigh...looked at abhijit...explained him all..

Abhijit's expression changed...daya noticed him...

Daya-main janta tha tumhe yakeen nehi hoga...agar hoga bhi to main aapna doat kho dunga...

Then he started to move...but stopped again at abhijit's voice...

abhijit-humari dosti sirf ek rista nehi...meri zindegi hai...chahen tum koi bhi ho...koi bhi cheese humari bich nehi asakta...itna yaad rakhna tera bhai tare sath hai...

Daya didnt reply...tears formed in his eyes...came near abhijit...hugged him too tight...abhijit hugged back...

Abhi-(patting his back)daya...

Daya separated from him...

Daya-mujhe pata hai mere bhai...mujhe pata hai...par abhi mujhe jana hoga...

Daya went out...abhijit stared him going...

Abhijit's pov-aisa prem kahani pehli baar dekha...aise pyar ko koi alag karne ki koshis kaise kar sakta hai...bhagwan kare is baar dono mil jaae...

In a dark cave...shreya is lying unconcious on a stone table...a monster is moving around her...touching her body with his sharp nails...

Monster-aaj tumhe meri dulhan bannese koi nehi rok sakta...aaj main tujhe aur teri khun ki har ek boond ko aapne ander sama lunga...bas kuchh der aur...hahahahahahaa

On the other side, daya came into the forest...he could sense sreya there...its heavily raining with thundering...weather is very much worst...he sat on his knees cried

daya-shreya...

A/N: again thanxx all...i am not going to leave it in middle...continuing brainwash...hahaha...jst kidding...hope you enjoyed the story...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:- thank you guys...here comes the next chapter...

Chapter 12

Shreya slowly opened her eyes...looked around...stunned at her place...so darkness is there...

Shreya-main...main yahan kaise ayee...main to daya ke sath thi...(she looked at herself)main iss red saree me kaise...

then her eyes Fell on someone...she couldnt recognise him due to darkness...she got up from her place...

Shreya-koun hai...

He came near her...now she saw his face...

Shreya-shidharth sir...aap...aap yahan...aur main yahan kaise...

Shidharth-relax shreya...main tumhe yahan laya hoon...

Shreya-aap...par...

Shidharth-haan main...kitni khubsurat raat hai hai naa...

Shreya not in the state to understand anything...she is feeling blank...

Shreya-sir mujhe jana hoga...

Shidharth-tum yahan se nehi jaa sakti...

Shreya-yeh aap kya keh rahe hain sir...

Shidharth-itni muskilse hath lagi ho...aapni har ek murad pura kie bina kaise jane doon...

Shreya-kya bol rahe ho aap...

Shidharth moving towords her...she is moving backward...

Shreya-sir mujhe jaane dijie...

Shidharth-kyun shreya...daya me aisa kya hai...jo mujhme nehi...

Shreya-shut up...kya bakwas kar rahe ho...

Shidharth-aise ghabrao matt shreya...yeh ghabrahat mujhe tumhe paane ki chah aur badha deta hai...

Shreya-sir main daya se pyar karti hoon...kisi aur ka koi jaga nehi hai mere life me...

shidharth-oh common shreya...mujhe tumhara pyar nehi chahie...tum chahie...aur maine tumse permission nehi maangi...

Shreya is stunned at her place...

Shreya-ghatia insan...chale jaao yahan se...barna...

Shidharth-barna kya...koi tumhe mujhse nehi bachasakta...

Shreya-pagal aadmi agar daya yahan pahunchgeye to tujhe pata nehi tera kya hasra hoga...jaan pyari hai to chala jaa...

Shidjarth-ufff main daar geya...chalo yeh bhi dekhte hain azmake...

He gave a wild smile...then held shreya's wrist...started pulling her to the stone table...

Shreya-chhodo mujhe...daya...dayaa...

on the otherside,

Daya is searching for shreya...but no sign of shreya...suddenly he heard a scream...its her...he ran to that direction...entered into the cave...the scenerio shocked him...shidharth pulling shreya by her arm...

Daya-(so loud)shidharth...

Both shidharth and shreya looked at the direction...a smile came on her lips...

Daya looked at her...her teary eyes...he looked at shidharth...

Daya-tujhe nehi pata ki tune kise chhua hai...isse pehle main aapne asliat me aajau chale jaao yahan se...

Shidharth-achha...aabto main tere saamne teri masuka ko hasil karunga...pehle tujhe dekhta hoon...

Daya-tum jaisa mamuli insan mujhse ladega...

Shidharth-dont worry daya...tumhe barabar ki takkar milegi...

He laughed so loud...daya and shreya looked at eachother...shidharth enchanted some spells...then turned into the monster...

daya shocked...

Shidharth-kuchh yaad aya...

Daya-isilie...jab tum mere paas rehte the...mujhe itna ajeeb feel hota tha...

Shidharth-to der kis baat ki...they started fighting...shreya has no option without praying for her love...slowly daya felt weak...his powers downed...

Shidharth-kya baat hai daya...kaha geya sara takat...

Then he punched him hard...with this daya fell on ground...he trying to stand but unable...

Monster went to shreya...held her hair...

daya-chhod de usse...kya bigada hai usne tumhara...

Monster-isme ek kashish hai...iska khoon...uff...aab bas...waqt aageya hai...

He jst pushed shreya on the stone table...removed her pallu...she looked at daya...crying badly...pleading for mercy...

Daya is feeling helpless...there is only oneway...he stood after so much effort...pulled the monster...and started fighting again...after a long struggle finally he separated the monster's brain from his body...made him finished...

Shreya ran to him...hugged him so tight...cried a lot...

Daya-its ok shreya...sab thik hai...bo saitan khatm ho chuka hai...

Shreya looked at him...

Shreya-par humara kya...

Daya didnt reply...only looked at her...

nxt mrng,

Purvi woke up from bed...noticed shreya sitting on her bed...

Purvi-oye tu kab ayee...

Shreya-jab tu so rahithi...

Purvi-yeh bata kal tu daya ki paas thi naa...sach bol...

Shreya-(smiled)hmmm...

Purvi-oye hoye sarma rahi hai...to tum dono me sab thik hogeya na...

Shreya nodded...

Purvi-baise tu kuch alag alag lag rahi hai...chal me fresh hoke atti hoon...

After two min purvi screamed...

Purvi-aauch...

Shreya went to her...

Shreya-kya hua purvi...

Purvi-kuchh nehi yaar...yeh ungli door pe lag geya...

Shreya looked at her finger...blood drops coming out of the wound...

Shreya feeling like possessed...her brown eyes turned into red...

purvi-kya hua shreya...

Shreya-naa kuchh nehi...main abhi ayee...she immediately left the room...

Daya is sitting at the garden...suddenly shreya appeared there...

Shreya-its too difficult to control...

Daya-but not impossible...you have to practice...

Shreya-yup...but now its time for a kiss...

Daya-unhuun...vampire kiss...

They kissed eachother...shreya in kiss reminded last night...when daya entered his fangs into her neck...turned her immortal...

 ** _Janam janam janam saath chalna yunhi_**

 ** _Kasam tumhe kasam aake milna yahin_**

 ** _Ek jaan hai bhale do badan ho judaa_**

 ** _Meri hoke humesha hi rehna_**

 ** _Kabhi na kehna alvida_**

 ** _Meri subah ho tumhi aur tumhi shaam ho_**

 ** _Tum dard ho tum hi aaraam ho_**

 ** _Meri duaaon se aati hai bas ye sadaa_**

 ** _Meri hoke humesha hi rehna_**

 ** _Kabhi na kehna alvida_**

 ** _Aha ha ha o…_**

 ** _Teri baahon mein hai mere dono jahaan_**

 ** _Tu rahe jidhar meri jannat wahin_**

 ** _Jal rahi agan hai jo ye do tarfa_**

 ** _Na bujhe kabhi meri mannat yahi_**

 ** _Tu meri aarzu, main teri aashiqui_**

 ** _Tu meri shayari, main teri mausiqi_**

 ** _Talab talab talab bas teri hai mujhe_**

 ** _Nason mein tu nasha banke ghulna yunhi_**

 ** _Meri mohabbat ka karna tu haq ye adaa_**

 ** _Meri hoke hamesha hi rehna_**

 ** _Kabhi na kehna Alvida…_**

 ** _Aa… alvida...O… na na.._**

Love is imortal...no matter its of humans or vampires...love is love...

A/N-little short chapter...how is it fingers crossed...


End file.
